


Don't Look

by Lilly_Riches



Category: Bird Box (2018), Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Animals are ok, Bird Box, Character Death, Cute Kids, Horror, Inspired by a Movie, Minor Character Death, Other, Please be safe, Suicide, Triggers, lots of death, people go crazy, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: “What’s going on?” Thomas turned to the crying man, hoping he could give answers. Why were there strangers in the house?“Something bad, kiddo.” It was the friendly-faced man who answered instead, an arm around the crying man. Thomas made way to the window, hoping to see what was going on. It was his dad who pulled him away, pulling shut the curtain.“Don’t look.”





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the movie Bird Box. I'd recommend watching the movie, it's super good. And without further ado, enjoy!

Emile laughed as Logan tried-and failed-to find his phone in the moving vehicle. Logan’s hair was tousled, tie loosened, frustrated look on his face. Yes, Logan Picani was a mess today. Their mother had called to say that their dad had died due to the spreading epidemic. Neither boy had been close to the man, but it had put Logan off enough to make him on edge. 

“Lo, maybe you left it at home. It’s fine, we’ll be back soon enough.” Emile chuckled, trying to keep his eyes on the road and off his frustrated younger brother. It was just a quick run, so Emile could grab something from his office. Logan hadn’t wanted Emile to go by himself. Emile was a terrible driver, he always managed to take a wrong turn somewhere. Logan sat back down with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. He looked like a pouty child. “Come on, don’t be like that. You’re the one who insisted on coming, anyhow. Not my fault.” 

“Doesn’t stop me from being upset.” Emile laughed at that. Logan seemed stoic and cold to most, but Emile knew him. He could was secretly a child at heart. Emile turned back to the road, only to scream. 

____________________

 

Roman rolled his eyes as his manager screamed obscenities at him. He hadn’t wanted this stupid job in the first place. He hated sitting still, so no, an office job wasn’t for him. He hated it with a passion, yet the manager never fired at him. Roman may have hated his job, but he was good at it. Heck, he was the best in the entire company. And that was why he was still here, even though he was caught sneaking booze inside. Something he had hoped would get him fired, but that was not the case.

After the spit was done flying, Roman made his way home. He got the day off, a slap on the wrist for the crime he committed. Others would have been fired, but Roman wasn’t that lucky. Oh no, he was never that lucky, or he would have been performing on Broadway. Roman walked through the crowds, glaring at the sidewalk. If he had been motivated, he would have gone to the gym, but all he wanted was to collapse on the couch and binge  _ Lucifer _ . He just wanted to fawn over how hot the devil was while eating ice cream. Not healthy, but Roman didn’t care. 

Roman was startled out of his daydream by someone pulling him out of the way of a swerving vehicle. 

_________________

 

Remy slammed his fist down on the table. His ex had found yet another excuse as to why she couldn’t pay for child support. This was getting ridiculous! Remy was broke, he couldn’t afford to deal with her shenanigans anymore! He looked over to where Virgil was playing with his cars. Virgil was 14 months old, and he was such a sweetheart. Thomas was also a sweetheart, always playing with Virgil. Thomas had just celebrated his fifth birthday two weeks ago. 

Why his wife had divorced him, Remy had no idea. Well, he actually knew why, but it was stupid. Deanna had wanted a daughter, to love and to cherish. Things became tense between them after Thomas had been born. After all, Thomas was a boy, not a girl. Nonetheless, Deanna stayed, praying she would get a daughter, and maybe her daughter would want a brother. So Deanna stayed, and Thomas had two loving parents. After Virgil was born, Deanna left. Virgil wasn’t a girl either, and Deanna didn’t want a son, much less two. And she didn’t want to be responsible for more than two children. Ergo, Deanna left, and refused to help with anything dealing with the two boys. 

It was Deanna who had wanted children in the first place. Remy liked to party, and hated being committed. He had been hesitant to even marry Deanna because of the commitment he had to make. Turns out, that had been a bad decision on his part. Yet, Remy loved his two boys with all his heart.

“Dad, what are we having for dinner?” Remy jumped, not noticing Thomas come into the kitchen. Remy checked the time. It was almost six, when they normally ate. 

“How does chicken nuggets sound?” Thomas smiled, hugging Remy real quick before going to join Virgil with the cars. Just as Remy reached to grab what he needed, there was a knock on the door. 

________________

 

Patton smiled as he walked his dog through the streets. Nosy Days was a Havanese puppy, the cutest little dog he’d ever laid eyes on. There were people walking all around, and he made sure to greet as many as possible. It was a surprise how one “hello” could affect a person. Yes, Patton loved spreading cheer and joy to the world, making sure everyone was happy. 

As he walked, he noticed people become panicked and start running. There was screaming, too, but he tuned it out. What was happening? He noticed a car swerve off the road and towards a person. Without thinking, he tackled the man out of the way, causing them to both fall. As Patton got up, he could only think one thing.

What was happening? 


	2. One Down

Logan crawled out of the crashed car, examining his injuries. His hands were scratched up, there was a cut on his cheek, and some bruises would definitely pop up later, but it was nothing too major. He looked around for Emile, spotting him standing on the sidewalk. His older brother was okay. Logan let out a sigh of relief, taking in his surroundings. People seemed to be fleeing, but from what? There was nothing out there that he could see. 

Logan made his way towards Emile, terrified. Emile didn’t seem to see him, walking out into the street. 

“Emile, don’t walk on the street, someone’s going to hit you!” It was true. People were recklessly driving, seeming to try and crash their cars. There was a pile of cars in the middle of the street, on fire. Emile made his way towards the cars, climbing inside one. “EMILE!” Logan cried out, but it was too late. Emile was gone. Why’d he do that? Emile wasn’t suicidal, why would he climb into a fiery car? Logan didn’t even realize there were tears streaking down his face. It wasn’t possible, Emile wouldn’t do that. He was coming back, right?

“Hey, hey, I know you’re upset.” Someone touched his shoulder lightly, and Logan leaned into the touch. First his dad, then his brother. What was going on? “Come on, there’s a house right across the street. Let’s see if we can stay there until this blows over, alright?” The voice was soft, luring Logan in. Logan found himself following the person. Logan couldn’t see who it was, tears obstructing his vision.

Patton led the man to the house, knocking on the door. It was here. The epidemic that had spread through Europe and Asia was in the US. He could only guess at what it was. 

“Please open the door, we need help!” He called out, pounding on the door more forcefully. A man opened the door, seemingly confused. Patton pushed his way in, having no time to feel bad about how rude he was being. The sad man and the man he had saved followed, looking around. 

“What’s going on?” Remy asked the strangers in his house. 

“It’s here.” Was all he got. He knew what it was, of course; it had been on the news for days now. No one could explain it, no one knew what it was. Yet, it was terrifying. And now it was here. Thomas walked over to everyone, taking them all in. There was the friendly-faced man, who had ginger hair and a cute little puppy. Then there was the crying man, who had silent tears streaming down his face. The last was a man who seemed scared, but held it together for everyone. 

“What’s going on?” Thomas turned to the crying man, hoping he could give answers. Why were there strangers in the house? 

“Something bad, kiddo.” It was the friendly-faced man who answered instead, an arm around the crying man. Thomas made way to the window, hoping to see what was going on. It was his dad who pulled him away, pulling shut the curtain. 

“Don’t look.” Remy’s voice was dangerous, not to be meddled with. Thomas turned back to Virgil, hoping he could stay calm by his brother. Virgil was too young to understand what was going on. 

Another knock on the door startled everyone. Patton was the first to open the door, letting in a teenage girl. She had messy blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were white. She was quite tall, with too short pants, a T-shirt, and no shoes. 

“Who are you?” Patton asked. Logan had moved to the couch, Roman following. Neither knew what to do, too shaken up by everything. Remy had moved on to cooking food, knowing everyone was probably hungry. 

“Tailani Blue.” Patton cocked his head to the side. How did they know she wasn’t affected by whatever was out there? “I’m blind, been blind my whole life. But whatever’s out there, it affects people when they look at it. If you see it, you’re a goner.” She had a slight accent, but Patton couldn’t place his finger on where it came from. Yet, this was information that they needed to know, that would be useful to them. 

“Well, what are we going to do?” Roman demanded. “We don’t know each other, and we’re bound to run out of food. How are we to get more if we can’t see?” He’s had quite enough of everything today, all he wanted was to chill in his own house, with the hot Lucifer on his screen, and a bucket of ice cream in his lap. Was that so hard to ask?

“Chill out, we’ll find a way. As for not knowing each other, well, I’m Patton Days. My dog is Nosy Days, and she’s three years old.” Patton pushed his ginger hair out of his eyes, finally able to chill. He had on khakis, a blue T-shirt, and a grey cardigan resting on his shoulders and around his neck. He was the school nurse, and all the kids loved how he looked like a superhero. He wondered if all those kids were safe, if they were alive and well. He didn’t teach in this town, he’d been visiting a friend. Was his friend okay? He might never know. 

“I’m Remy Sanders. Those two are Virgil and Thomas, my sons. They’re five and one, respectively.” Remy kept cooking, making sure he made enough for everyone. He worked as a barista at the local coffee shop. It wasn’t the best paying job, and definitely wasn’t the greatest at supporting the three of them, but it was the only place that would hire Remy. Not to mention, he still got to see his boys. Not many parents had that luxury.

“Logan Picani.” Logan owned the library in town, caring for it. It was his whole life, and he loved that library almost as much as he had loved Emile. He hoped that once this blew over, he’d find it, still standing in all its glory. Maybe the books would be a bit dusty, but he could fix that. He could live with that. He wouldn’t be able to live if it didn’t stay alive. 

“And I’m out of here.” Roman walked towards the door, stomping his feet in a little tantrum as he went. “This whole thing is stupid. So a couple people are suicidal, big deal. There’s nothing out there that’s out to get us.” 

“You’re going to die if you go out there.” Patton warned. Roman flipped him off, going out and slamming it behind him. 


	3. A Sacrifice

After three days, it was apparent that they needed more supplies. Not just food, but bathroom things as well. Remy knew of a grocery store, the one he always shopped at. He even had a car with GPS, so they could navigate their way there without actually seeing. The group had already blacked out the windows, taping papers and pages of books on the window. The problem was, not everyone could fit in the car. This was a three person journey, and no one could decide who was going. 

Patton insisted he go, wanting to help in anyway possible. 

Logan wanted to stay behind, but would go if the need arose. 

Remy wanted to stay behind and protect Thomas and Virgil.

Tailani wanted to go because she was blind, so whatever was out there couldn’t affect her anyways. Patton, Logan, and Remy all agreed that because she was younger, she couldn’t go. Tailani hated it, hated how she was treated like a child. Didn’t they see how valuable of an asset she was?

In the end, Patton, Logan, and Remy went. Tailani stayed to watch the two Sanders boys. Thomas somewhat understood what was going on. He couldn’t go outside anymore, couldn’t look at passing cars and such. He knew there something bad out there, something bad that would hurt him. Virgil was too young to understand. All he knew was that there were new people, but he could still play with his toys and he still had to nap, which was very frustrating because all he wanted to do was play. 

Logan decided to drive, not wanting to sit in the car with nothing to do. He had to be doing something at all times, just so his mind wouldn’t wander down a dark path. Remy took shotgun, and Patton sat in the back. They were quiet, Logan focusing all his attention the GPS. They all flinched when they ran over a bump. Was it a speed bump? Was it a body? They didn’t know, and they didn’t want to know. Some things are better left unsaid. 

“Blindfolds on.” Patton reminded them when the GPS said they had reached their destination. They did as they were told, carefully getting out of the car, feeling their way around. No dared to talk, not knowing if what was out there could hear them or not. Maybe it could just sense their presence. The trio made their way into the store quickly, locking the door behind them. 

“Look at all this food!” Remy exclaimed when they took their blindfolds off. “This could feed us for days on end!” Indeed, everything they needed was right there, in that small space. 

“While there is a lot of food, we need non-perishable items. They’ll last us the longest.” Logan supplied. Remy glowered at him, yet knew that Logan wasn’t wrong. They started gathering up items; Patton had to pull Remy away from the booze after he chugged an entire container of some type of alcohol. Everything was going great until there was banging at the back door. 

“Let me in!” The voice cried, fist pounding, sounding helpless and scared. “Please, please, you gotta let me in.” It was a high voice; a woman. Everyone scooted around the door, unsure of what to do. It was Remy who spoke up. 

“Look, we’re going to open the door just a bit. I need you to calm down so we can figure out who you are.” The voice on the other side just continued to whimper, not forming any coherent sentences. Remy opened the door just a smidge, and that was when all hell broke loose. The lady started shoving her weight against the door, forcing it open.

“LOOK AT IT!” She raged, trying to shove the door open. Remy and Logan fought, Patton unsure of what to do. “IT WANTS YOU TO LOOK AT IT! IT CAN HELP US!” The woman kept screaming, talking about how great it was, about how they had to look at it. Patton ran at the woman, shoving her outside. Remy shut the door, locking it in the process. 

“Patton?” Logan asked tentatively. There was a final bang against the door, and blood started pooling under the door and into the store. The woman started knocking on the door again. 

“Please let me in.” She begged, but Remy and Logan knew better. They gathered their things and headed back to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone. I wasn't supposed to post this until after the new year started, but things don't always work out the way we plan. I can't wait for the new year to start!  
> Love you guys, your support means everything to me! I'll see guys next year!


	4. Chapter Four

I need to take a break. There's been so much stress and anxiety in my life, and not enough time for the things I enjoy, and I just need to take a break.

Solo and Ensemble is fast approaching, and I've got four different events to prepare for, which takes up a lot of my time.

I have a fusion concert for band coming up, where we're playing with this famous band, so I have to practice for that. Also, playing with a famous band is scary because you have to impress them.

Finals are this week. Do I even need to explain that? 

I'm sorry. I don't update enough as it is, and now I'm ducking out for no good reason. I'm really sorry. 

I don't know when I'll be updating again, but it's not going to be for a while. 

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
